Unexpected Emotions
by TheFallenLonelySoul
Summary: A new girl has arrived at Aoi's school and knows nothing about fashion! Which is something Aoi won't let slide. Rating may change later.
1. Chapter 1

**Meeting Ryoko**

* * *

Aoi sat in his desk, looking bored in the classroom. School had only begun, and he was already feeling disgusted. He heard whispers coming from behind. It was always the same with these people. They would never be able to accept the one thing he loved most.

'_Not that I care of course…'_ he thought to himself. He was a net idol and loved dressing up in female clothing. He was a bit "different" than everyone else, but this was the one thing that made him feel most like his true self. Of course he was in his male school uniform for now… If he were to wear anything else, he'd just get another scolding from his father. His father would never understand him. Nobody would…

"Attention students," the teacher began. Aoi looked out the window beside him not in the least bit interested in what the teacher had to say. "We have a new student today. I would like to introduce you all to Higurashi Ryoko. You may come in now Higurashi-san."

The class was silent for a short while. Aoi continued to stare out the window. People whispered to one another and laughed silently.

"Look at her. She looks like a goth," one of the students said.

"Oh, maybe she's a part of some cult?" another asked.

'_annoying'_ Aoi thought to himself. ***twitch*** _'Just what exactly are these people laughing… at… huh!'_ Aoi had turned his head to look at the new student. He could now understand the situation. This girl was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. She wore a chain bracelet on her right arm. Her eyes were brown, and her hair went all the way down to her waist. Her bangs nearly covered her left eye. She also had a chain necklace around her neck with a star dangling at the bottom. This girl was nowhere near cute! ***twitch* **Her style was completely WRONG!

"It's all wrong!" Aoi shouted while standing and banging his fists on the desk, looking at the girl in rage. Her eyes went wide as she blinked in confusion. The teacher placed his right hand over his forehead with a huge frown on his face. The other students stared at him surprised at first, then whispered to one another.

"Hyoudou-san, please go to the principal's office," the teacher said sternly.

"What? Why should I!" Aoi demanded.

"For your sudden outburst in my class. I will not allow it. Now go," the teacher responded while pointing at the door. Aoi marched out of the classroom and gave the girl a death glare before leaving which made her jump slightly. After he exited the room, the other students burst into laughter.

"Settle down everyone," the teacher said then looked at the girl. "I apologize for his rude behavior. He's a bit "different" than the other students, so don't mind him." The teacher looked ahead and pointed at the desk to the right of where Aoi was sitting. "That will be your desk over there. Please have a seat." Ryoko nodded then walked quickly to her desk. The students were still laughing at that boy. Ryoko sat down and stared at the door. She couldn't help but wonder what the boy was talking about.

"I said to settle down," the teacher said once more.

* * *

Aoi walked out of the principal's office feeling very displeased. A parent teacher conference… His father was going to kill him. It would only be a matter of time until-

"Hey," Ryoko said while tilting her head slightly to the right with her hands behind her back. Aoi took a few steps back in shock.

"W-w-what are you doing here!" he shouted, demanding to know. Ryoko smiled nervously and held out Aoi's book bag in front of her.

"Uhm… came to give you this?" She then laughed nervously. Aoi didn't know how to respond to this and ended up just taking the book bag away from her, muttering a thanks.

"So…" Ryoko started as the two walked in the hallway. Their next class would be starting soon.

"What is it now?" Aoi asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Why exactly did you yell at me?" Aoi stopped in his tracks and pointed at the girl, burning in rage. Ryoko felt like she was shrinking in size.

"I shouted cause it's all wrong! There's nothing cute about your appearance."

"Huh?"

"Look at you! Girls are supposed to wear cute and frilly things. Not dark and plain!"

"Dark and plain?" Ryoko looked at her clothes then back at Aoi. "Well I'm going to wear a school uniform starting tomorrow… so uhm… that'll solve that problem?"

"WRONG!" Ryoko felt smaller than an insect at this point. The boy was on fire! She wasn't dark… The only reason why she wore this stuff was because she loved the color black and thought that chains were pretty. Plus she wore the star cause she loved the night time sky the most.

"Come here!" Aoi demanded while grabbing Ryoko by the arm and dragging her outside the building.

"W-w-waaait! Where are you taking me?" Ryoko asked while feeling extremely confused at this point. Aoi took her behind the building then looked her over.

"H-huh?" Ryoko asked while staring at him.

"You seem to have the same height as me… hmm… Yes, I would say we're about the same size. You have a good figure… The small chest is perfect! You could be a lolli type," Aoi said while examining Ryoko carefully.

"L-lolli! W-wait… Small chest!"

"I'm saying these things to you as a compliment."

"That's one heck of a compliment…" Ryoko then shrieked a little when Aoi suddenly had his face at least three inches away from hers. She could feel her heart race. He was really cute.

"You have a cute face," he said which made Ryoko blush a little. He then pulled away and took a few steps back, closing his eyes in thought. After some time a grin appeared on Aoi's face.

"Okay, go back to your class now."

"W-what!" Ryoko asked in confusion.

"I'm finished with you. Now go before you're late. See you later!" he said then rushed off. Ryoko could only stare at the spot he once occupied… feeling the most confused she's ever felt in years. Just what was this boy up to?


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG I am srsly sorry I haven't updated in forever T_T There were exams and then I forgot the password and then I just forgot fanfiction after that *fails miserably* I am sooo lucky I just finally came by the story by accident when cleaning my folder and didn't know whether to either freak out or cheer that I finally remembered... x_x Anyways, I'm gonna do my best to update this story weekly! *is extremely determined* EVEN IF IT KILLS ME! eh... nevermind... it won't come to that ^^; Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter finally! After all these idk how long but had to be a couple months at least *dies on the inside* but still, please R&R ^^ I want your opinions on this~**

**Oh and almost forgot *laughs nervously* Kaichou wa Maid-sama does not belong to me, but Ryoko-chan and all the other future OCC's do too~ XD**

**

* * *

**

Ryoko sat at her desk in her room thinking to herself. She couldn't get the little display that Hyoudou boy showed earlier that day. A thought struck her as her eyes widened and her face became pale.

"What if he's a pervert?" She could just imagine that boy planning something demonic. He was, after all, examining her closely. To think that such a cute boy could be so evil… Ryoko dropped her head on the desk. Avoiding him as much as possible could work but…

"Oh great…" she mumbled. They sit next to each other of course. She decided she would have no choice but to face him. She would just do her best to ignore the boy and keep the worst possible scenario from happening.

* * *

**Pretty Boy Pervert?**

**

* * *

**

Ryoko walked slowly to school the next day while dragging her feet. She hardly got any sleep last night, and she wasn't too happy with sitting next to a possible pervert.

As she walked into the school building, she looked around her and couldn't help but feel a little jealous. _'It really would be nice to have friends'_, she thought. People never understood her and had always treated her like some disease. She thought back to the reason why she was forced to change schools. A poor boy got hurt, and everyone believed it was her fault even though she didn't do a thing to him. The one so called "friend" she thought she had was the one to betray her. It really hurt her deeply.

Someone suddenly tugged gently at the back of her collar which caused her to scream. Ryoko quickly spun around to see Aoi standing right by her.

"What the heck was that for?" She asked and held her arms up in self defense. Aoi looked at her with a bored expression then cleared his throat.

"You were ignoring me," he said flatly.

"What…? Since when?" Ryoko asked while starting to feel just a bit irritated. You never know what a pretty boy pervert might be up to…

"Since now. Let's go to class," he said as he grabbed her wrist and dragged her across the hallway.

"H-hey! You're being a bit too rude for a pervert, don't you think? I mean, aren't pretty boy perverts supposed to be good at handling the ladies?" Ryoko asked while pouting. Aoi nearly choked at this and spun around to face Ryoko.

"A-are you crazy? Who the hell is a pretty boy pervert?" he shouted with a tiny blush. Ryoko couldn't tell if the redness of his face was from anger or embarrassment. She decided to go with both.

"You are," she said while pointing at the said boy.

"Why the hell would I be a pervert?" Aoi asked while waving his arms up and down.

"Weeell, you were examining me the other day. You were checking me out quite intensely." Aoi wanted to strangle the girl.

"You idiot!" he shouted. "I have my own reasons for checking out your measurements, but let me assure you that I have no, and I mean NO intention what-so-ever to do whatever perverted things you've got concocted in that tiny little brain of yours." Aoi then turned away and stormed to class. Ryoko was left dumbfounded.

"Did he just call me stupid?" she asked while the sentence echoed in her mind over and over. She felt anger building up in her.

"Dummy!" she shouted then headed to class. Neither she nor Aoi, during the entire fight, noticed that the students who were present heard the entire thing and were left pondering over which one was the bigger idiot.

* * *

During class, the words hate echoed over and over in Ryoko's mind. She was too irritated to concentrate on the lesson. She decided to quickly take a peek to her left to see a frustrated Aoi drawing and then ripping the paper to shreds. She sweat dropped and wondered what on earth was going on with him. She raised her head a bit to see what Aoi was doing to the new paper he pulled out. Her eyes widened as she saw the sketch of a dress. Aoi noticed the stare and looked at Ryoko only to see her look away quickly and hide her face. He was still angry with her, but he wanted to get this design done before the week was over and decided to ignore the girl. A smirk appeared on his face as he suddenly came up with good ideas for the dress design. Ryoko slowly tilted her head so she could see Aoi work. She really wanted to know what the drawing would end up looking like. There was one thing she loved more than anything, and it was art.

"Hey, Higurashi-san," said a girl as she walked up to Ryoko after class had ended.

"Hey, what is it?" Ryoko asked while putting her stuff in her bag.

"There's a rumor going around that you killed a boy at your last school. Is that really true?" the girl asked with interest. Ryoko's face turned pale. She looked at the girl with weary eyes.

"I didn't kill anyone. Besides, that boy just got hurt. That's all."

"Ah, but you are indeed responsible right? I heard you pushed him out the classroom window on the second floor." The girl couldn't help but smile a little while saying this.

"I didn't do it. I was blamed for it, but I never even touched the boy," Ryoko said in defense.

"But isn't it normal for-"

"Stop it," someone said then slammed his fists on the desk beside Ryoko. Both girls turned to see a very upset Aoi looking at the girl.

"Honda-san, are you really that stupid?"

"Excuse me?" the girl asked while looking boredly at the boy.

"If Ryoko-chan really did harm that kid, don't you think she'd be in jail by now? Besides, rumors are for idiots," Aoi said while shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm, I suppose you're right… Well then," Honda began while looking at Ryoko and smiling, "let's talk again sometime." With that said, she parted from the two.

"Her name's Honda Chiyo. Don't mind her. She's always sticking her nose into stupid stuff," Aoi said while grabbing his bento. As he started to walk away, he felt a light tug on his sleeve which caused him to stop and turn to look at the girl who was hiding her face at this point.

"What is it? I'm hungry if you haven't noticed," he said while looking at Ryoko impatiently. She didn't know how to feel at this point. This was the first time someone ever stood up for her. The feeling was new.

"Hyoudou-san…" Aoi raised a brow and waited for her to say more.

"Thank-you. What you said… That was very kind of you." Ryoko then lifted her head to face Aoi and smiled feeling slightly embarrassed. Aoi felt his cheeks burn as he looked at the gentle smile. He felt his heart skip a beat which caused him to jump back and turn away from the girl.

"I don't get what you're saying. You don't need to thank me, because rumors are indeed dumb. I was only pointing that out. I didn't say that for you," he said then left the classroom quickly. He couldn't help but feel confused as to what just happened to him back there.

Ryoko blinked twice in confusion and scratched the back of her head. He really was a strange boy…

* * *

**Hmm not exactly too proud of this one x_x I feel like I rushed on some parts Promise to do better on the next chapter! Now that I got the password and know the location of where I saved the story to, I can finally work on this thing again. I feel somewhat happy now ^^ Take care everyone~**


End file.
